A Series of Unorganized Events
by TheAfterShock
Summary: The One Hundred Word challenge like you've never seen it before. You can count on all of your favorite and most hated characters to make an appearance. Many minor characters will also get a chance at the spotlight. Expect the unexpected.
1. Charming, Mr Seven

**A.N.:**

The majority of this challenge for us has already been written out, so there's no need to worry about getting hooked and left hanging. :P I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: Neither Cat nor I are a Mr. Michael Buckley. Last time we checked, we were both girls actually...

#1 Dream

My first thought, I'm in jail. Wait, _why_ am I in jail? Anyways, All I know is that I have to get out. It's suffocating me. I try to slip through the bars, but as soon as I try, it seems the cell becomes smaller. No, doesn't _seem-_ it _is_ getting smaller.

I whirl around to survey my surroundings. On the other side of the bars there's... Charming?

He laughs at my misfortune. His almost demonic voice whispers _'Can't you see you're stuck? You're _never_ getting out of this prison. You're my… captive- so to speak.'_

My eyes snapped open. It was just a dream. A dream whose meaning I understood. I'm Charming's captive as long as I continue to work for him._ Today I'm going to quit- for real this time,_ I think to myself confidently.

I look at my alarm clock- 4:30 a.m. Well, I got to get up in half an hour anyway, might as well start early, since this is my last day.

~~~~~Noon time!~~~~~

I just finished making lunch. I folded my _'Kiss the Chef!'_ apron and set it on the counter. Deep breaths, Seven. _I think I can, I think I can!_ Ah, I always loved that book.

I marched down the hall, to Charming's quarters, with a bounce in my step and sandwich in hand.

_I'm just going to walk up and tell him. Like a man! A very short man… but nonetheless a man! _

I reach out my hand, ready to knock, when the door swings into my face. A very distraught Charming looks at me while snatching his sandwich.

"Snow doesn't know what she lost," Charming says, seemingly to himself.

"Uh, sir?" I asked, waiting for an explanation. Hey! I mean, I'm a butler, where'd you think all the maids get their juicy gossip?

Charming glared at his food and grumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

OK…I can take a hint. Telling him that I quit probably would blow up in my face right now, along with some sandwich chunks... Maybe some other time.

I walked back to my butler- quarters. _I'll just dream about it tonight._

**A/N:** Well, this starts our 100 HUNDRED WORD CHALLENGE! We realize we switched tenses between the dream and reality. It just seemed fitting. For the updating, it will be two-three times a week.

~Red&Cat


	2. Sabrina

100 word challenge: #2- Make-up

I stared at myself in the mirror. "What was I thinking?" I thought to myself.

Glancing at my eyes was the first mistake. They were deeply darkened with a blue eye shadow that I really had no idea what to do with. I reminded myself of a raccoon that had gotten into a fistfight with a sharpie marker. My eyes traveled down to my cheeks…"Ugh, are they supposed to be that pink?" I mulled over that thought in my mind. Probably not. My eyes wandered even further down to my lips. No. Just no. Dark purple was not a color I want on my lips.

Daphne had told me that since I was getting older, I should probably try to wear make-up. The all-to-familiar conversation with Puck popped into my head, but I shoved it aside. I was going to try this. So, after a couple days of going through Daphne and Granny's makeup, this is what I had come up with. Blue eyeshadow, hot pink blush, and a lipstick with such a dark color of purple, you'd have thought I was dead.

The colors actually did look good when just matching them for color…but once they're on your face? That's a different story.

I scared myself by looking back in the mirror. I studied myself all over again.

Yeah, maybe I would just go with what Puck said. I can do without makeup. At least for now.

**A.N.:**

Thank you: (for reviewing) Curlscat, SarcasticFreaks, and Guest (anon)

Hey guys, this is number two. Hope you liked it :D This was written by me, Red. 'Cause me and Cat split these challenges up in half, so it will be mixed, some written by me, some written by Cat.

I will answer anon.s later when I get some, all others will be answered through P.M..

I'm extremely sorry for sending you those false emails of the first chapter, FF kept deleting it, so once again, extremely sorry, I am.

~Red


	3. Sabrina, Puck, Mr Canis

Hundred Word Challenge: #3 Dye

"Grimm!" Puck called. "Grimm, get down here!"

"I'm right here, you moron," she said, standing behind him.

Puck whirled around. "Moron is an ugly term. I prefer 'king' or 'prince'."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, King Moron. What do you want?"

"Your assistance." He let out a dark chuckle.

"Quit the dramatics."

"I need your help."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "The Trickster King is asking for help? I never thought I'd see the day."

"It won't last long," he said through gritted teething. "How do you turn pink clothes white again?"

She smacked her forehead. "What did you do now?"

He looked at her sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I might have accidentally dyed the Wolf's underwear pink..."

Sabrina suppressed her laughter. "And how did you accomplish that?"

"I went paint-balling yesterday—"

"When you were supposed to be doing your homework?"

Puck nodded. "I got red stains all over my clothes," he continued. "I figured that the old lady would get mad if she found out, and I've already been on a lack of desserts... So I put the clothes to wash. Unfortunately the Wolf's white underwear were already in there..."

Sabrina burst out laughing. "That's just too funny."

"He'll be so ticked when he sees that his underwear are pink!"

"Well," a deep voice said from behind them, "if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry that my underwear were dyed pink, too."

Puck turned to see Mr. Canis looking down at him. The frail man walked away, without another word.

Puck turned to Sabrina, shocked.

"That's all he had to say to me?" Puck asked incredulously. "'I'm sorry my underwear is pink'?"

Sabrina smirked. "You've seemed to forgotten something very important."

"And that would be...," he trailed off, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Mr. Canis is color-blind."

Puck thought for a minute. "So I can dye his things and get away with it?"

"Dye away, freak-baby."

* * *

**-Cat**


	4. Mustardseed, Daphne

100 word challenge: #4- Pretty

I glanced at my blond haired husband, and I sighed. Yes, this was definitely the life I wanted. I quickly pulled myself up out of my usual sleeping position. Time to get ready for work. Great.

I stumbled over a couple of toys scattered on the floor in the hall and made it to the bathroom. First things first- go to the bathroom.

Once I was finished I trudged over to the sink and splashed my face with water. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I could hear three peaceful, harmonizing snores coming from three different rooms. At least I wasn't the only one anymore. I glanced down on the counter and saw my tooth paste, and my tooth brush…with a note wrapped around it. I grinned to myself, knowing what was most likely in it.

I plopped down on the bathtub rim and opened the letter.

_Dear Daphne,_

_I know you're probably reading this when I'm asleep, so since I can't say it to you, here it is: Just because it's been 7 years, doesn't mean I don't find you any less pretty then the first time I saw you. I love you, and I hope you know that._

_Love,_

_Me._

A goofy grin took over my features as I searched a drawer for a pen. I flipped the page over and started to write on it:

_Dear Musterdseed,_

_I'm probably going to be gone when you read this, so since I can't say it to you, here it is: Just because it's been 7 ¼ years (yes, I've been counting!), doesn't mean I don't find you any less pretty than the first time I saw you, either. I love you more! And I hope you know that._

_Love,_

_Me._

I wrapped the note around my husband's toothbrush and walked out of the bathroom and back into my room.

~30 min. later~

I ran around the house as fast I could- I was late…SO late. I heard a noise upstairs as I ran through the kitchen, signaling my hubby's awakening. I smiled thinking of my note. I snatched an apple from the fruit bowl, and was on my way to the front door when I heard the flush of a toilet. He'd probably be looking at my note right now. I hung back at the door, waiting to hear his reaction. Then I heard a voice that didn't belong to my husband.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! Guess what? Mommy thinks you're pretty!" I smiled as I jogged out the front door. Leave it to my daughter to break it to him.

A.N.:

This is probably one of my favorites. But sadly, it isn't legit. In the ninth book epilogue Daphne states that she likes Pinocchio. Which is terrible. Well, I don't really know if it is, but all those great Dapherseed fan-fics have gone to waste. We'll probably do a mix of both throughout this challenge.

Thank you: (for reviewing) **SweetShireen, Curlscat, SarcasticFreaks, The Queen of Sneaks, and Guest (anon.)**

You have no idea how happy reviews make us :) Especially when it's really late at night.

~Red


	5. Sabrina, Granny Relda

Hundred word Challenge: #5 Temper

* * *

Relda was over and beyond exhausted with Sabrina's constant, red-hot, uncontrollable anger.

"Control your temper, _liebling_," she said, exasperated. "You're going to make me old fast."

"You're already old," she heard Puck mutter.

She ignored him.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"What's the point in having a temper if I can't use it?" she questioned rudely.

The older woman sighed. "I'm sure you could learn to live without it."

The girl stared at her grandmother, obviously not believing a word she had said.

"Oh, stop being so stubborn," the elderly woman snapped.

"Mom," Jake addressed her. His eyes twinkled. "It's not like you to be hypocritical."

Relda sent her son an angry look telling him that he wasn't making anything better.

He got the message and lowered his head under the heat of his mother's glare.

Turning back to Sabrina she asked, "Could you just try it? For my own personal health, if for nothing else?"

Once again, the young girl just stared at her.

Relda raised her hands in surrender. "Or not."

One day her granddaughter would learn, but for now she could keep her temper.

* * *

**A.N.:**

It's short. Deal with it.**  
**

On a less nasty note, **thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **(emowriter, Sarcastic Freaks, SweetShireen [**Cherry**], The Queen of Sneaks, and Curlscat)

Cat


	6. Sabrina G

Hundred Word Challenge: #6 IPod

Sabrina glared at her green food like she expected it to devour her instead of the other way around. Why did Granny Relda insist on making food this disgusting?

She pushed the revolting food away and squeaked the chair pushing it back so fast. "I'm not hungry" she announced, only two minutes into the meal. No one else objected and Sabrina walked up stairs to her room.

She plopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Why had today gone _so_ wrong? First, she couldn't find her phone. Then, she was made late because Puck had hidden the keys to the car. At lunch, the last slice of pizza was taken right before she got to the counter, and she was forced to eat something that resembled food that Granny Relda would be proud to call hers.

Sabrina also had to go to the dentist, and she was late. But, low and behold- an alcohol check was set up in the middle of the day! So, she was _way_ late.

_Maybe some music would help?_ Sabrina thought while tormenting herself by thinking about her bad day. _Yes, Music would help._ She grabbed her IPod and rolled off the bed, wondering over to her window.

Sabrina flipped through her songs _Someone Like you_? No. _Just the Way You Are?_ No._ God Gave Me You?_ No! What the heck was wrong with her iPod? Why were they all love or break up songs? Couldn't she find anything not related to that subject? She had enough of that drama in the real world thank you very much.

She finally found a song and let herself lean on the desk/vanity in her room.

_I lost my keys,_

_In the great unknown,_

_And call me please,_

'_Cause I can't find my phone…_

Seriously? Was this another stupid complaining song?

_This is the stuff,_

_That drives me crazy,_

_This is the stuff, _

_That's getting to me lately,_

_In the middle of my little mess, _

_I forget how big I'm blessed,_

_This is the stuff,_

_That gets under my skin,_

_But I gotta trust, _

_You know exactly what you're doin'_

_Might not be what I would choose,_

_But this is the stuff you use…_

_45 in a 35…_

_Sirens and Fines,_

_While I'm running behind, Woah oh oh…_

_This is the stuff, _

_That drives me crazy,_

_This is the stuff,_

_That's getting to me lately,_

_In the middle of my little mess,_

_I forget how big I'm blessed!_

_This is the stuff,_

_That gets under my skin_

_But I gotta trust, _

_You know exactly what you're doing,_

_Might not be what I would choose,_

_But this is the stuff you use…._

Ok…not such a small hint but, yeah. Thanks God.

**A/N:** OK…this was written at…12:00 one night. So, it's like… A little longer- sue me! Actually, please don't…that would sorta dampen my day.

'God Gave Me You'-Blake Shelton 'Just the Way You Are'- Bruno Mars 'Someone Like You'- Adele 'This Is The Stuff'- Frencessca Battestelli

Thank you for reviewing: Sarcastic freaks. Yeah...that's depressing. one review...but oh well.

And I know, I know, I did a songfic. I'm sorry. I actually sorta promised myself not to, but...I did.

~Red


	7. Sabrina, Daphne

Hundred Word Challenge: #7 Scissors

"Nuh-uh. No way. Not gonna happen," Sabrina told her sister as she backed away slowly.

Daphne sighed. "They're just scissors," she informed Sabrina, wearing a 'duh' expression.

Sabrina scowled. "As if I didn't know that," she replied. "My hair's length is fine, thank you very much."

Daphne crossed her arms. "Sabrina, you want to change the future as much as possible, don't you?"

"What does that have to do with you trying to cut my hair?"

Daphne stuck out her lower lip. "Please?"

Sabrina looked at the scissors, and then back to her little sister. If this is what it would take to gain her trust back, then fine. She nodded her head slowly.

The younger girl squealed excitedly and made a snipping sound with the scissors in anticipation.

A half-hour later Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror. Her cropped, blonde hair littered the ground.

'It's a good thing I love you, Daphne,' she brooded silently.

No, she wouldn't be mad at Daphne, but she would forever hold a grudge against scissors.

**A.N.:**

****~Cat


	8. Puck, Granny Relda

Hundred Word Challenge: #8 Holidays.

Puck stared at the book in front of him. He really hated doing this; if he spent to much time around those disgusting things people might think he was lying about being allergic. Not that he wasn't, he was, but the allergies weren't visible. They were mentally enhancing things that made him remember whatever he read. It was truly terrible. His vision snapped back into focus when he flipped the page, he had found the word he'd been looking for.

_Holdiay:_

_Definition: 1. Noun_

_A day fixed by law or custom on which ordinary business is suspended in commemoration of a certain event._

Great, this shouldn't be hard at all. Now just to find Granny….

Puck flew out of his room-literally- with the book, he believed it was called a dictionary. He came to a stop in the kitchen, lightly touching his feet to the floor before folding his wings back. He walked up to the dining table where the Old Lady was reading and sipping tea and plopped the dictionary in front of her.

He pointed to the word 'Holiday' and stared pointedly at her.

"I'm sorry, Puck, but there are no holidays coming up that I know of. Valentines isn't that far away…but we just had New Years." The lady placed her tea aside looking up at the blonde teenager.

He huffed indignantly, really he was just trying to come up with something to say. "Well, in Faerie… we have a celebration to commemorate….my birth." He puffed out his chest. _Good lie, Puck. Good lie._

"You mean your birthday? That's in October?" The graying lady placed her reading glasses down.

"No. I mean, yes. But I'm just so…important that they have two celebrations. And one is…what's today?"

"It's the twentieth of January, Puck."

"Than it's today!"

"You can't just make up a holiday date, _liebling._"

"Um…Yes I can. It's _my_ holiday." The blonde blew a stray hair out of his eye. "Listen, all I'm saying is that if I don't get my homework done today…there's a reason. I'm celebrating."

"Puck, you still have to do your homework. There's nothing that should stop you. Just do it."

He just stood there, staring her down. It wasn't working.

"Fine. But... I won't do well. I'll be distracted."

"Good, then. Now…you disturbed my down time. Get to it." She lightly shoved the dictionary off of her novel and put her reading glasses back on. Taking a sip of her tea, she said," Oh, and Happy…Puck Day, Puck."

Puck snorted. One day, he would get out of this work. He didn't know how, but he would. And that would be the best dang holiday ever.

A.N:

I didn't want to do the cliché Valentines Day one…and I didn't want to do anything that was an actual holiday. That make sense? Probably not… And I think Granny Relda was OOC in this, but that's okay.

Happy Puck Day everyone!

PS: Thank you everyone for so many wonderful reviews. (Fourteen!) They make me happy. :)

~Red


	9. Mr Canis, Basil Jr

Hundred Word Challenge: #9 Present

I wanted to kick myself. Seriously, it was just my birthday. Why was I so giddy?

I walked down the stairs, keeping my straight face as I saw each of the Grimm children: Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Red, and…wait, where was Basil? I was sorta supposed to keep an eye on them, even though it was my birthday.

I put my hand on Sabrina's shoulder, causing her to look up. She smiled when she saw it was me. "Hi, Clay. How are you this morning?"

I mentally sighed. Why did, every time I came up to one those children, they ask so many questions?

"Quite well. Where is the smallest child?" I couldn't be to specific. I mean, that would sound a little odd.

Sabrina glanced around the room. She frowned, "Daphne, Puck…Red, where's Basil?"

Red poked her head up from behind the couch that she had been sitting on. "He's in his room, I think. He was coloring when I went to check on him."

I gave a brief nod before heading up stairs again to check on him. I walked to where The First had been residing, which was now Veronica, Henry, and Basil's room.

I knocked on the door- not that it would matter- and walked in. My eyes fell to the middle of the floor and saw a red headed boy with crayons and paper strewed about him. Most of them had a single colored scribble on them. But the one he was working on now said some words on it. I tried to read it upside down, though I couldn't see it very well.

Basil looked up and grinned his toothy grin. "Happy Birthday Mr. Clay!" he cheered. Then looking down at his drawing he picked it up and pressed it against his chest. "You can't see this. Go away…please."

I raised an eyebrow but left. I hobbled down the stairs once again and sat at the kitchen table. Geez, all that stair walking was getting to me. Was I really that old?

Hearing a pounding on the stairs, I saw Basil jumping down each step. When he came to the bottom he looked around until his gaze landed on me. He trotted over to me, and handed me a piece of paper folded messily in half.

My eyes finally recognized, well sort of, what the writing said.

Hapy 300th Cly!

Do not wory. Yu only loke 95.

I figured that it was supposed to say "Happy 300th Clay! Do not worry. You only look 95"

I looked up and a smile tugged at the side of my mouth. It felt a little odd to smile.

"I had to ask Daphne how to spell some of the words…" the five year old boy said," but some of them I got all by myself!"

"I can see that, child." I glanced around the room," Thank you."

Basil's face lit up like a Christmas tree at that moment. That was probably the best present I would ever get.

**A.N.:**

Well, I just love it when Mr. Canis is nice. Don't you? Mr. Canis (aka Clay) was turning 76. I didn't know where to put that though in the story. I smiled when I wrote "You only look 95." And who doesn't love Basil? He's just to cute.

~Red


	10. Puck, Sabrina

Hundred Word Challenge: # 10 Basketball

"Let's go. Come on! Team work!" Sabrina shouted at the television screen. She felt the couch sink under more weight which meant someone had sat beside her. She glanced over and saw it was Puck. She responded by screaming at the tv with more phrases about team work.

Puck rolled his eyes, _Man, I feel like Sabrina doing that…_, he thought. "Why do you like…" He glanced at the sport a little longer until he recognized it. "Basketball?"

Without tearing her eyes from the television screen she responded," Why do you like chimps?"

Puck didn't have to think about that one," 'Cause they're awesome."

"Okay, well Basketball is an awesome sport. Oh! No, Stevenson, why'd you pass to Rogers? Philis was wide open!" She smacked her forehead before returning to 'boo-ing' or cheering at the game.

Puck snorted," You call a bunch of guys sweating and running after a bouncy ball awesome?"

"Isn't that what I _just_ said?"

"I think it's boring." Puck stated nonchalantly.

"I think your chimps are boring." She countered.

"No one cares what you think." He said defensively.

Sabrina rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever Chimp Boy."

Puck sighed in exasperation and left the room.

**A.N.:**

Originally this was a scene from a book that me and Cat were going to write last summer. We got a whole bunch of scenes…but never actually wrote it. We're bad at that. That's why this is such an awesome challenge.

In the other story they were talking about Hockey and a girl named Lesley, not Basketball and Chimps. And she called him Lover boy at the end. But it worked out fine I think. Adios!

~Red


	11. Daphne, Red, Basil, Sabrina

Hundred Word Challenge: # 11 Fairytale

I glanced at the three children in the room. They could not be serious. Two thirteen year-olds and a seven year-old where asking for a story before bed time. "You live in a town full of fairytales, can't you just go ask Boarman to tell you his story or something?"

Daphne looked at me pointedly, "No, Sabrina. We don't want _any_ story. We want _the_ story."

I sighed. "But it's so short! It's not even a real story."

"But it's our legend!" Basil defended.

"Do you even know what legend means?"

"No. But Daphne said to say it." The red headed boy looked over to Daphne, probably to see if he had used it in the right context. She gave him a curt nod of the head.

"Fine. Let me go get-"

"No need! It's right here." Daphne produced a thick book from under the covers. Elvis poked his head out from under the covers also. He whined.

"I know. But Sabrina actually _agreed_ to read the story." The brunette told the dog.

I took the book from her hands and flipped to the back of the book. I stared at the two lines. Nothing much, but you wouldn't believe how much it changed our lives. I started:

"_Once upon a time there was a family called Grimm. They were detectives and lived in a town called Ferryport Landing. Relda, Henry, Veronica, Jacob ,Sabrina, Daphne and Basil were their names. The End."_

I looked back at the two girls and Basil in their beds.

"I say he should have given us powers like laser vision or flight or-" Basil seethed.

"I think he should have added my name." Red suggested.  
"But you're already in it once. You're already an Everafter." Daphne was still buzzing about being deemed an Everafter. "And so am I. Which means," She turned on her side so she could look straight into Red's eyes," I can hang out with you forever."

"Or super strength. That would have been great." Basil concluded.

"Well, you could always just re-write the story…" Puck said as he sauntered into the room. I glared at him. This wasn't something I had wanted them to consider.

Daphne grabbed Red's hand and pulled her out of the bed, probably headed to Mr. Canis' room to see if it was possible.

"I'm so going to make myself be able to fly." Basil said.

I smacked my hand on my head. Well, if it was possible…I wouldn't mind being able to read peoples thoughts…I glanced back at Puck before darting towards Mr. Canis' room with the rest of my siblings.

**A.N.:**

Sorry if you found this confusing. Basically, they were reading the 'legend' of the Grimm's. (the story Canis wrote in the Book of Everafter about them.) and Puck suggested that if they wanted to be able to have powers or something, they could just re-write the story. And Sabrina has a thought about how she could read a _certain_ person's mind if she re-wrote her part of the story. And I'm pretty sure you know who the certain person is, right? Riiiiight?

Thank you for the reviews! They're like...unicorns prancing on a rainbow that's sprinkled with skittles and marshmellows, with the cutest puppy on the unicorns back that makes your heart melt...I like my heart melting. :)

~Red


	12. Uncle Jake

Hudnred Word Challenge: #12 wedding

_Her_. It's all I can think about. She haunts my dreams— whether asleep or not. _Her_. So brave, so gorgeous, so _absolutely perfect_.

Gone; like a wisp of the wind. But I'm not going to run from that reality— she wouldn't have wanted me to. Then again, she wouldn't want me to be this shell of the person I once was.

I never even got to propose.

My thoughts drift to our would-be wedding. How I never in a million years dreamed of having one. When I met her, though, I started to think that maybe it could be a possibility. And as I got closer to her, I couldn't imagine life without her constantly by my side. I was more than willing to spend every second of every day with her.

Then, in a flash, time was up.

I still think of if we had had the wedding, how Mom would be so proud. How Daphne would be our flower girl, grinning more radiantly than the sun itself. How Buzzflower and Mallobarb would be glaring daggers at me the entire time. How Roni, Snow, and Sabrina would be bridesmaids. Mr. Canis and Henry as groomsmen. How, when my soon-to-be bride walked out, my heart would stop beating— the same reaction I always had when seeing her. How she would smile breathtakingly, making my knees go weak.

I throw my manly pride out the window every time I think about these things.

I'm snapped out of my reverie when Daphne approaches me.

She smiles shyly before handing me a crumpled piece of paper. "I made it for you a little while ago," she explains. "She would have liked it, I think."

As suddenly as she comes, she disappears.

I look down at the sheet in my hands. It's a drawing. A drawing of who I think is Briar and myself. I'm sure that it's supposed to be us at our wedding.

I raise my head to the direction in which Daphne went. She's peeping back at me to see my reaction. I offer her a sad, half smile. She just nods.

I fold the paper and put it into my breast pocket. It won't happen, but that's not gonna stop me from thinking about it.

* * *

**A.N.:**

**-**Cat


	13. Pinocchio, Daphne

Hundred Word Challenge: # 13 Dance

_Dear Journal:_

_So, as you probably remember from my previous entries, today was Sabrina and Puck's wedding. I'm so happy for them. But I've also talked about them a lot in here. So tonight I wanted to talk about someone that I haven't talked about since Sabrina's last wedding (that didn't go so well). Do you remember Pinocchio? Of course you do. I just raved about him the whole time. Sorry about that._

_Anyway, today at the reception I was walking around the dance floor and I spotted _him._ Yes, Pinocchio was there! I didn't think Sabrina would have remembered to invite him again. Well, as I said, I was walking around the dance floor and I stopped to get a punch. I saw a man standing with his back facing me at the punch table. I grinned 'cause I noticed his ears were a little pointy. There were only three men with pointy ears that I knew- Puck, Musterdseed, and Pinocchio. This was the only brunette of the three._

_I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "Hi Pinocchio!"_

_He squinted at me for a second before his face broke into a broad smile. "Hello Daphne. How are you this evening?"_

"_Terrific. Everything's so beautiful." I said gesturing to all the decorations and people._

"_Yeah. It is." He glanced around for a second before returning his eye contact with me. "Um…Daphne," He said rubbing the back of his neck," Would you like to, ah, dance?"_

_I glanced at the dance floor and nodded my head slowly. "Yeah. I would. Oh, do you mean with you? Well..." I saw his eyebrow knit in disappointment. I softly punched him on the shoulder," I'm just joking Pin head."_

_He frowned at that. I guess he didn't like the nick name. "You could just call me 'Oak'. It sounds a little better."_

_I nodded my head again. "Okay 'Oak'. Well, are we going to dance?" He took my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor._

_We danced until probably eleven o'clock, I think. We ranged from cha-cha's (don't ask why they had that at the wedding) to the Chicken Dance. The last song was a slow dance. I tucked my number into his jacket pocket. Yeah, I can be smooth._

_Needless to say it was a _good_ night. Pinocchio is pretty nice now that he's not all bitter. He's also a good dancer. I guess all that time wandering around other fairy tale lands helped. And he is hot. Like, really hot. Need I say more? _

_Well, raving about Oak, or Pinocchio a little more. But how many times can you rave about someone that you're in like with?_

_~Daphne_

**A.N.:**

Yes, I meant to say "In like" She's not in love. She barely knows him, and the last time she really talked with him he was a complete jerk. Sorry if this was random, but I asked my parents for a number one through a hundred and then I asked for which name they liked best (Daphne) so I ended up coming up with this. :P

Oh, and for those who are like," Why the fiddle sticks did she write Daphne and Pinocchio as a couple?" Well, Daphne actually shows a liking to Pinocchio in the first Epilogue in "The Counsel of the Mirrors"

Whereas Dapherseed is just a mindless pairing. Did she ever actually say she liked Musterdseed? Don't think so. And no, I do not like the nickname "Oak" for Pinocchio, but whatever!

~Red


	14. Sabrina, Basil

Hundred Word Challenge: #14 Rain

Sabrina laid on her bed, listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

"'Brina!" Basil called from the bottom of the stairs. She could hear his little feet trudging up the steps.

"'Brina!" he exclaimed again, once he was in her room. "It's so pretty outside! Come play."

Sabrina smiled at her brother. He didn't have to go through the night their parents were kidnapped. He had no objection to rain. "Sorry pal, me and rain don't mix well."

Basil looked at her, his face told he was confused. "You don't have to mix anything. Just come play!"

She just couldn't say no to him. He meant to much to her. She smiled at Basil before taking him downstairs.

They quickly put light coats on and stepped out into the pouring rain. Sabrina instantly cringed at the water's contact with her body.

In Basil's excitement he started spinning 'round and 'round. When he became to dizzy he let himself collapse onto the grass.

Sabrina walked over and hoisted him to his feet.

"Dance with me 'Brina!"

So she got down on her knees and took her brother's hand in her own. Back and forth, like a rocking ship they went.

She hastily scooped him up and threw him onto her shoulders.

"You OK up there, little guy?"

"Uh-huh!"

Sabrina took his hands again and started to twirl. They laughed together and eventually she fell onto the wet grass. Basil's giggles rang in the wind like music to ears.

No, Sabrina didn't like rain, but sometimes it was worth the sacrifice. Family, to be more precise, was always worth the sacrifice.

* * *

**A.N.:**

PenguinLoverGurl: Actually, it wasn't late for me. It was 7:30 were I am. Why on earth were you awake that late anyway? (On a school night?)

-Cat


	15. Sabrina, Puck

Hundred Word Challenge: # 15 Awkward

Puck stepped out onto the roof of the Grimm household. He glanced to the side to make sure no one was around him. He did a double-take when he saw a wave of blonde hair. He internally groaned. This was supposed to be _his _special hiding place.

The blonde fairy boy shuffled towards her and sat down near her. He glanced towards her. "How'd you find my place?"

Sabrina snorted. "You didn't try to cover it up. It's practically got a butt-mark worn into the shingles. And I've known about it for some time." She added as an afterthought.

He looked out towards the forest that the roof was looking towards. The sun was going down. _Oh my gosh. I'm sitting on a roof top. With a girl- Sabrina no less- And we're watching the sunset. This couldn't get worse. _He thought.

He saw Sabrina stiffen. She must have been thinking the same thing he was.

"Well…" Puck started. He didn't want it to be so quiet. They might start staring into each other's eyes or something gross like that, which happens in the movies. "This is awkward." It was true. He shouldn't have to lie to her. He knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Yup. Sorta. Though you gotta admit," she looked over to him and then motioned towards the sky, "It is really pretty."

"Did you just say 'pretty'?" Puck never thought he'd hear her say that. It didn't sound like a very Grimm-like thing for her to say.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't like awkward on-a-roof-top-with-you moments. So…I'll just leave."

Puck watched her leave. And then looked back out at the sunset.

_What was so wrong about awkward on-the-roof-top-with-me moments? _He thought.

**A.N.:**

I thought I kept the cliché-ness out of this so it was okay. I dunno. What'd you think?

Reviews:

~Red


	16. Sabrina, Daphne, Baby Charming

Hundred Wore Challenge: #16 Baby

"He's so cute!" Daphne gushed over Snow and Charming's newborn son.

Sabrina, having never really liked babies, rolled her eyes.

"It's just a baby," she stated nonchalantly.

Daphne's eyes widened dramatically. "How could you say that?!" she yelled in her older sister's face.

"Well..." Sabrina play pondered. "Let's see... Because it's true. A baby is a baby. A dirty, stinky, handful. Capiche?"

"It's not just a baby," Daphne snapped. "It's a beautiful creation."

The two girls stared at the baby quietly before Daphne half yelled half sang, "IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!"

The baby started to wail loudly.

"Daphne," Sabrina groaned. "That's my point. All it's good for is crying, pooping, eating, sleeping, and consuming time."

Daphne made a 'humph' sound. Then she smiled mischievously.

"I bet you won't think that when you and Puck have babies."

"Puck and I won't have babies," she grumbled.

"Hundreds of little, cute, flying babies," Daphne continued to tease.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Nope, there would be no babies for Sabrina Grimm. Never in a million years. Or so she thought.

* * *

Red: Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys :) It means a lot, every little one is like magic bubble wrap that makes you crinkle your toes! :)

-Cat


	17. Snow White

Hundred Word Challenge: #17 Snow

_Snow will do what Snow does best; Snow must fall._

Everyone that has read my story knows that that is exactly what my mother said.

Well, everyone except my mother. She begs to differ. She says she actually changed my story into a _better_ one. She says my life was a living hell before; that she changed my history, my husband, everything. She says she loves me.

I wasn't sure if I could believe her, my life was anything but perfect, but after the war… I had to take a leap of faith and just believe it. My husband, William, had to reinvent himself. He didn't believe that he was _real_. He thought that because history was changed, he was more a fairy tale than any of the others. He believed he was a rip-off of a husband for me. That he couldn't love me the way a _real person_ would. He thought he was fake.

If anything, I was. I, Snow White, was a fake. My mother changed the whole course of history to help me, but I didn't know about it. I went on going about my business, being a rebel of my own made-up story. Saying that no one could hold me down. That I was my own woman, and I didn't need anyone.

But I did. I needed my mother to change my history for me, so I wasn't beaten for the rest of my life. I had to let someone else take care of me. I had to let my confidence in myself fall. That's where my mother got her famous line.

_Snow will do what Snow does best; Snow must fall._

**A.N.:**

Hey, okay…this was a TOTAL brain fart. But you might like brain farts, I don't really know!

The quote was from a movie based (very loosely) on Snow White. The Evil Queen says it 'cause I'm pretty sure she's the one talking throughout the whole thing. That movie is called '_Mirror Mirror'_. I do not own it. Nor do I wish to. As in the deed to it, or the movie itself.

PS: three more till the one/fifth mark, guys! woot :)

~Red


	18. Daphne, Puck, Sabrina

100 Word Challenge. #18: Sing!

I snapped my head up from the journal that I was reading. Whipping my head around I looked for the source of the noise. "_What was that…?"_

I stood up and walked towards… the garage?

I quickly checked my watch to make sure if I checked this out, I wouldn't be late for the trip with Daphne and Puck. "_4:25… five minutes left-I've got lots of time!"_

I trotted towards the garage door. The sound got louder… It was almost like someone was yelling? Screaming? I started to jog. _"Something's definitely wrong."_ I thought. I picked out words. Among them I got "…work out!" and "...starring at me!"

I opened the door and whipped my head around, looking for the tormented person… and what I saw nearly gave me nightmares for weeks. Daphne and Puck were sitting in the car –with the music blaring- and they were _trying_ to sing. Let's just say they weren't succeeding.

I walked hesitantly to the car door, opened it and peeked my head inside. Puck was the first one to stop singing and give me a lopsided grin. "You're late. We were supposed to leave…" he glanced at his watch, "Now."

I ducked my head as I got into the car. Daphne noticed that Puck wasn't singing finally and turned around in her seat to face me. "Oh…hi. We were singing and – do you want to sing with us?"

I subconsciously glanced around. "Um…I don't really-" I was cut off.

"Oh, please? It takes fifteen minutes to get to the store, and I don't want to sit here while you and Puck argue or whatever. Look, we've got a cd right here!" She waved a cd in front of my face. I snatched it from her and looked at the cover. Across the front it read " LMFAO" I thought about the abbreviation. _Laugh my… Oh._

"What songs do they sing? They don't really sound like a- " I searched my mind for an acceptable word, " an appropriate band… for Daphne and all." I added at the end.

Daphne looked at me like I was stupid. "Sabrina, you sing their songs all the time while you're on the toi- I mean, while you're in the bathroom," she looked at me as I tried to think about what songs I sing. She obviously saw no recognition in my eyes. "I'm Sexy And I Know It? Party Rock Anthem?"

I recognized those songs. "…Is that the song you were singing? 'I work out…'? "

"Yes, that's one of the only songs I sing, Ugly. It's one of the only ones that are true about me," Puck grinned.

"Oh."Was all the came out of my mouth.

"Well, are we going? It's… four thirty-five," Daphne reminded us.

Puck took the keys and was about to turn them forward to start the old clunker. "Here, give me the cd." He took it from Daphne and put it in the cd player. He turned it up so that it was almost unbearably loud. Then he turned on the car. The music leveled out almost perfectly. Then they started singing.

I looked at them for a minute as we pulled out of the garage. They were crazy and horrible at singing. But-hey, so was I. Puck looked at me in the back seat as he sang. I grinned back at him.

Then I began singing also.

**A/N:** Well? Hope you enjoyed it! This one I would like to dedicate to SarcasticFreaks. They helped inspire me for this chapter. :D

The song that I took… lyrics from was _I'm Sexy and I Know It_ by LMFAO. (thanks S.F.)

**Edit:** Hey guys, sorry that these uploads have been so far between. It's not that I don't have inspiration. I have lots- and most of them are actually already written. I just... my life and Cat's, are very busy. And I know that some people might say it's not an excuse, but whatever. And it's not like we get a lot of people saying they can't wait for more...none actually, so I hope you don't mind to much. Have a great one!

~Red


	19. Jack PumpkinHead, Sawhorse

Hundred Word Challenge: #19 Pumpkin

Stupid Jack Pumpkinhead. He can never keep his head very long— even when it's not rotten. Doesn't he realize that I, Sawhorse, have a life, and that wooden legs also get sore? I'm aching from all the splinters. I guess it never occurred to him that every time he trips I'm the one inconvenienced. I'm the one who has to go to the pumpkin patch and pick him a pumpkin for a head.

I search the patch high and low for the absolute best pumpkin. If I had to do the chore of picking a head, I was going to pick the perfect one. Besides, Jack Pumpkinhead is picky about the pumpkin he's going to wear.

I pick one after a while and deliver it to Jack.

"What is_ this_?" Jack asks once the head is carved and on his stake of a neck.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "You can't even see it!"

"I can feel it all right, though. It's all lumpy. You must be blind to have picked this one," he insults my choice.

So, like the patient, kind, awesome friend I am, I go back to the pumpkin patch to pick another one, and another one, and yet another. The cycle never ends. Each time he refuses. Too small, too big. Too fat, too skinny. Too flat, too lumpy. Too wide, too narrow.

I'm in the pumpkin patch for what must be the thousandth time. There are only two pumpkins left. One is majorly disformed, and the other one is perfect... Minus the fact that it's the size of a plum. So, to narrow down my choice, I think rationally. Who wants a head that's flat one one entire side, and lumpy on the other?

So I bring the plum sized one, carefully carving the eyes, nose, and mouth. Unfortunately, I make the eyes and nose too big, so the mouth is only a quarter of an inch both ways. at least he'll be able the see and breathe easily.

I then present it to Jack— heck, I even put it on for him! When he tries to talk, his voice comes out extremely high and pitchy.

"Sawhorse!" he squeals. "You suck a picking pumpkins!"

That was the last straw. "Screw this!" I yell at him. "Pick your own pumpkin!"

* * *

**A.N.: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They make me fully all squishy inside. The good kind of squishy. -Red

-Cat


	20. Puck, Daphne

#20 Sleep

Puck stared at the young girl in front of him. She had her mouth open wide with a loud snore erupting from her throat, and drool sliding down onto her pillow. It was at times like this that he wondered why song lyrics often said that they "wanted to watch her sleep forever." It was ugly and disturbing.

However, the boy fairy had been given the task of waking the brunette. _This is going to be fun,_ he thought. He had an array of _items_ he would be using to wake her. He picked up the least menacing of the items and held it to her ear. _Riiinng! Riiinng!_

_Okay, so triangles don't work._ He picked up a pot and the hammer he had gotten from the shed. _Clunk. Clunk._

_Alright, that doesn't work either._

He looked at her mouth. It was still open, this went with his plan perfectly. He knelt beside the bed with an overly large battery in his hand. He let it get closer and closer until it touched her tongue. He could see the spark between the battery and her tongue, but it still didn't wake her up. _This is harder than I thought!_

_Time to bring out the big guns…er, sock._ He picked up the dirty sock that had been marinating on a rotten steak for the last six months. He held his nose with one hand and brought it to her nose. His eyes watered a little bit, partly because this was just such a great way to wake her up, but partly because the smell had a worse effect on him than cutting onions. He bit his lip as he watched her face contort into a look of disgust.

Suddenly, one of her hands flew to her nose and the other slapped at whatever was making the smell. Her eyes shot open and they adjusted from waking up. She looked around till her eyes fell on Puck. She gave him a death glare.

"What is that?" She seethed, giving each word its own pause.

"Well, duh, it's a sock," he smirked while wiping away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. "Pretty great, isn't it?"

She decided to answer him non-verbally but physically. After slapping him upside the head, she took the sock with her thumb and middle finger and held it as far away from her as possible. She opened the window and let it fall to the ground. She sighed in relief.

"Why did you do that?" She inquired. Obviously just noticing that her room would probably smell like that sock for the rest of her childhood.

"Uh, the old lady asked me to. Well, not in those specific words, because I'm the only one with the brains to think that up, but she asked me to wake you up… 'cause you were asleep." He nodded his head in clarification.

"And you couldn't just have let me sleep for," she turned to her clock which read _6:03,"_ another hour?"

"Pfft. No. I was given a task to do this morning, and as you know, I don't dilly-dally." He puffed out his chest. "And you would have been woken up earlier, 'cept you're like a brick when you're asleep. I took me a few tries."

After a few moments of sleep-induced bewilderment on Daphne's part, Puck spoke once again, while starring at her pillow. "You sleep funny. You're loud, and you drool, in a really gross manner. Not in the kingly manner that I do. Actually, you're quite ugly when you sleep."

Daphne was taken aback at first. That was really mean of him to say she thought. " 'Cause I'm sure you know what beautiful sleeping looks like." She looked at her still closed door. She dropped her voice to a lower one than she had been speaking. "Since you stare at Sabrina all night. Am I right?"

Puck shifted on his heels which he had been sitting on for the last five minutes. "Uh, no. I videotape myself while I sleep, and I'm beautiful when I sleep."

Daphne shook her head disbelievingly. "Sure," she commented. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Oh, well cuddling Kraven usually helps in that department," Puck assured her. Then his chest deflated. Rubbing the back of his neck he flushed and said, "And you really didn't need to know that."

Daphne giggled and hopped off the bed turning towards the door. "Nope, I didn't," she agreed. "But now I know it," She grabbed the handle to the door, "So leave now and let me sleep," she turned the handle menacingly," or Sabrina will never let this go…" She creaked the door open slowly.

Puck huffed. "Blackmail. Should have known you would stoop that low." He pushed passed her through the door frame. "If Sabrina ever finds out…you're going to be in trouble."

"Okay. Good." Daphne jumped into her bed and pulled the blankets up over her head again. "Ah, beautiful sleep."

* * *

**A.N.:** This one actually _kinda_ important.

Okay, so guys. We are one-fourth through this crazy unorganized story! (Pun intended. We are quite organized on this side of the cyber net.)  
Can you believe it? It feels like just yesterday I was putting the first one up. So excited to see people's reaction. Well, here it is. The **twentieth** word. Amazing.

So, in honor of this great event, I was wondering; Would you like a QOTC? (Question of the chapter) It could be fun! I proooommiissse! Anyway, yeah! So, if you want one, tell us, and we'll be sure to come up with a couple doozies. :)

~Red


	21. Veronica, Puck, Sabrina

Hundred Word Challenge: #21 Picture

Veronica laughed good heartedly as she turned the page of the scrap book.

Puck glanced over to Sabrina who was leaning on the side of the couch behind her mother looking at the picture book in her hands. "You were an ugly baby, Grimm." He remarked. "I was a very handsome baby, of course." He shook his head of hair so that some of the blond fell in his eyes, striking a pose that he thought of as sexy.

Sabrina snorted and returned her attention to the book in her mother's hands, she flipped the page from over Veronica's shoulder. "Hey, I wasn't done looking at you, 'Brina. See," she turned the page back," look at you with the beard of soap in the tub. You were so cute when you were little."

"And I'm not cute now?" the blond Grimm joked. "And I'm naked in that picture, turn it."

"You're cheeks were so cute! Look at the little dimples!" She glanced at Puck to make sure he was listening, "And I'm not talking about the cheeks on your face." Sabrina slapped her forehead.

"Mom, you are _embarrassing_ me."

"That's what moms are for," the mother Grimm pinched Sabrina's cheeks.

Sabrina sighed and turned from the room.

"Hey, wait, Grimm…where do you think you're going? You're mom wanted us _both_ to look at these pictures. And I am not being tortured to look at you're ugly baby butt for the rest of the day without you around suffering also." Puck said, jumping over the back of the couch grabbing her elbow and pulling her back.

"Ugh. I wasn't that ugly of a baby. I just had thin hair." She said while flattening out her mop of blonde locks. "And I certainly make up for that now."

"But you didn't make up for the ugly. Actually, I think you increased it." He rallied.

"Puck, no one else but you calls me ugly." She returned her attention once again to the book in her mother's hands, who had remained silent this whole time.

"Okay…so if you guys are finished, I want to flip the page." She made dramatic build up music while turning the page.

"You never finished the scrap book? You left it empty." Sabrina flipped several pages looking for more pictures.

"I – I guess not."

"So, we have to fill the rest with more recent pictures?" Veronica nodded her head to Puck's suggestion.

Puck hopped off the couch and flew up the stairs. A minute later he came down with a piece of paper that Sabrina recognized as a photo. He stuck it on top of the book. "Can we put this one in it?"

Sabrina studied the photo and felt her cheeks getting a little hot.

The photo was of Puck and Sabrina- their first day of school in Ferryport Landing. She was probably around 11. Puck was all cleaned up and he had a smile on his face, unfortunately Sabrina hadn't known they were taking the picture. She was staring at Puck- since him being clean was a new sight to her- and her nose was all scrunched up. Sabrina's hair was all tussled in a non-attractive way from a prank that Puck had subjected to her the night before.

Veronica picked up the picture. "Well…"

"Oh, please Mom, don't put that one in. At least use the one I'm smiling in."

Veronica shook her head. "No, I think this is actually a really good one. Remember," she turned towards her daughter," I didn't get to see your antics with Puck before I woke up."

Puck did a fist pump. "Yes! This is my favorite picture of Grimm I ha-" he stopped midsentence. His cheeks heated up. "Not that I have a lot of photos of her…"

Veronica giggled. "Puck, you know how much I hate lying." Puck ducked his head. "And you know how I love snooping?" Puck shot up his head up suddenly.

"You didn't…you didn't…" Puck stuttered.

Veronica nodded her head enthusiastically. "I did." She saw Puck and Sabrina's increasing blushes, "And I know you're lying. But what I can figure out is how you got so many action shots."

Puck sobered from his blush slightly for a moment, "My minions are really good at photography." He glanced at Sabrina for a minute. He might still be able to save his dignity. "They- they were supposed to be taking pictures of me…I guess they mistook my orders."

"I think we should make a whole scrap book just for you guys…since Puck has so many pictures of you two." She wiggled her eyebrows slightly. Sabrina groaned.

"Why not? I just keep 'em all in a big pile underneath my bed, they take up to much room. I can go get them." He flew up the stairs once again.

Sabrina let out a sigh. "Mom, why would you do that? No one is going to want to look at a scrap book full of pictures of me and Puck."

"Your kids will." Veronica said. "And don't say 'we aren't gonna have kids.' I know it's going to happen." She picked up the picture of Sabrina and Puck once again. "And I want this one to be the first they see."

* * *

**A.N.: **And so ends number twenty one of the challenge! Yaaaaay *applause, applause* Oh stop it you, I'm blushing. :)

Anywaaaay, on to other news! Guess what, my faithful readers? You will *soon* be having a lovely picture to stare at now for this wonderful story! A miss Arisha, SweetShireen's sister? She's drawing me a cover photo! Isn't that fantabulous? Yes, I know it is.

And now, for something I've been super excited to do! The first ever _Question of the Chapter_ with me! Yaaaay

**Question of the Chapter: **What is your favorite season, and why?

I can't even really answer that, because I have two favorites- Summer and Winter. Summer because school is out (obviously) and the sun. But, it does get _too_ hot for me. Winter because I love skating and snow. But, here in Canada it does get really cold sometimes, and I don't like that either.

That-that-that's all folks!

-Red


	22. Basil, Red

Hundred Word Challenge: #22- Sigh

Basil blinked his bleary eyes, replacing the sleep in his eyes with clear sight. His eyes rested on the door handle of his room. He sighed. No sleep was going to be coming to him, tonight. Again.

Insomnia had been a bother for Basil Jr. just as it had been to Basil Sr.. He often sat in bed thinking or reading…but that could only go so far. He got bored easily.

_Legend says that whenever you cannot sleep, it is because someone else is dreaming of you._

That is what Basil's mother and grandmother had told him to comfort him. He thought it was just plain creepy. Having that many people dream about you- why would you want that?

Basil looked at the little green alarm clock Mr. Canis had gotten him for his fourteenth birthday. _3:07._ He let out another long sigh. Why had _he _been the one stuck with his grandfather's sickness? Why couldn't Daphne have gotten it? Not that Basil would ever wish a terrible thing upon his favorite sister, but he really hated it.

A quiet and tentative knock came from his door. _Somebody's still awake…great. Socialization- just what I need at three in the morning._

"Come-" Basil stopped, cleared his raspy throat trying to make it sound clearer. He tried again," Come in."

A auburn haired girl poked her head in. "You asleep?"

"Yes." Basil replied sarcastically. He flopped back on his bed and gave a loud snore.

That only made Little Red giggle. "Can I come in?"

"I already said yes."

The young girl came into his room and sat lightly on the very edge of his bed. She let out a slow sigh just like his earlier. Basil sat up again, resting his weight on his elbows.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Oh… nothing. I'm just bored."

He let out a dark chuckle. Being up so late, even though he was used to it, was not something he enjoyed, and he tended to get moody because of it. "Then maybe you should go to sleep."

Little Red shifted her weight, turning her back against the foot board. "I would if I could."

"And why c_an't _ you?" Basil was just getting annoyed. This girl came into his room every once in a while… but she had never stayed this long. Usually he drove her off by now with his moodiness.

"I- I'm afraid." She took a deep breath. "To… dream." She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

_Oh no. Now she's getting comfortable._

"And why-" Basil moved so that his back was straight up against the head board, "would you be afraid to do that?"

The girl looked at him. She let out a sigh, but it was hitched with a sob. A quiet whimper really, but it made Basil soften his glare at her a little.

"I-" She sniffed," I always dream about when I was in the…" She trailed off again," you know."

Basil did know. He knew all too well. The Scarlet Hand- the same dastardly evil group that tried to kill his family and convert him into some…thing. He never really knew what they tried to do. Apparently they tried to steal his body when he wasn't nearly three. And Red Riding Hood had been part of that group.

Of course, she had been insane at the time, but that didn't matter. She had tried to help the villain. That was a crime Basil might never be able to forgive.

His thoughts were interrupted by Red's weight shifting once again on the bed. He glanced up and saw her getting off the bed. He wanted to ask where she was going, but that might make her think he cared.

He watched her body shake violently once. Then twice. He realized she was crying. He let out a loud sigh and patted the bed beside him. "Red, come back. It's okay."

She turned back, there was hope in her eyes. She swiped at her face repeatedly with the back of her hand. Red sniffed.

"I can just leave. You seem to have your own thoughts to deal with." Her voice cracked in the middle with a sob-induced hiccup.

"No-no. It's okay. Com'ere." He patted the bed once again. She shuffled over. Basil bent over himself and pulled the blanket up. "Get under." He offered. At least, he hoped it sounded like an offer. He wasn't quite used to being 'sympathetic' or 'caring'.

She pulled the blanket up over her lap before pulling her legs up to her chest again.

A pregnant pause passed between them before it became unbearable for Basil. Usually he liked silence, but the look in her eyes pleaded for him to speak first.

"What," he started. He searched his brain for a conversation starter, "…is your favorite color?" He finally blurted out. Well, he might as well start off easy.

She chuckled slightly before resting her chin on her knees once again. "Red. My favorite color is red. What about you?" her quite voice somehow carried around the room, startling Basil.

He sighed internally.

_Yup. Tonight's gonna be a long night._

**A.N.: **

_Merry Christmas, all!_**  
**

Two pages and two sentences! AKA- 870 words! Yaaay. A semi-longish one. :)

Anyway…I was really at a loss for what to right for this one. But I think it actually turned out well. And yes, Basil is unsociable and slightly rude in this one. We don't know what he's really like, so hey, this is one way he could have turned out. And no, I don't think there is a love interest between Red and Basil Jr.. They are young, but Red didn't grow up. Basil is fourteen/fifteen in this one. And Red is eight.

_Question of the Chapter:_

**Last week:**

Question: What is your favorite season, and why?

Best Answer: _I wanna say summer is my fav...but im gonna say spring because everything comes to life in spring c: it is also the season of love c; if u know what i mean...jk.- _**Solaria daughter of Apollo**

Yes, I do know what you mean. ;)

**This week's Question:**

Question: What is your most embarrassing moment? Be honest.

_My answer:_ Well, I must have told you all this by now. It has to do with a johnny on the spot and a broken lock. I had to go pee way too much, and I couldn't get the lock to work. So I held the lock until, you know, I had to get up. And…low and behold, as soon as I let go of the door, a boy swung the door open. I yelped, he gasped, and we both turned red. He slammed the door and then I got the lock to work. Yup. Embarrassing. :3

-Red


	23. Daphne, Mirror

110 word challenge #23: Laugh

I quietly stepped into the room. I didn't want anyone to hear me. I walked straight up to Mirror so he wouldn't start his speel. Partly because I didn't want to wake anyone, but mostly because it scared me. "Mirror," I whispered," It's me."

His face faded into the circular mirror. "Hey Hun….Do you want the usual?" He asked, but didn't really need to. He never did.

"Yup." I produced my piece of paper that had a rhyme written on it. It always got me exactly what I wanted. I read it out loud to him and his face faded out and _his_ came on. I internally sighed.

I let my eyes wander down his face. His blonde hair was beautiful- just the right length. His blue eyes sparkled every time he smiled… or better yet, laughed.

Oh how I loved his laugh. He didn't do it much, but when it did, I felt like I wanted to rewind the moment.

His voice snapped me out of what I was thinking. I looked at his body movement. Oh he was so cute! Then what I longed for came across the screen of the mirror. He laughed and my heart just about stopped.

Mirror's face came over the screen. I frowned. "Do you want to play that over again, Hun?"

I looked at him as if to say," Did you really need to ask?"

The screen filled with his face again, but this time it just cut straight to what I was looking for. His laugh.

I had only met him once before and it was in New York. I believe it was a special concert or something. Our family didn't go their often.

Mirror's face came once again," Okay, that's it Daphne. I only allow two viewings of Josh per night. Go to bed."

I nodded and left the room. As I lay in my bed I though," Yep, Josh Hutcherson has the _best_ laugh."

**A/N**: Weeeell? Did I fool yah? I was hoping you'd think it was Puck she was talking about, maybe even Sabrina talking about him that way (ewww) But then did you think it'd be Daphne and Josh Hutcherson?

Well, if you figured it out, congrats. The facial image I had was him in the Hunger Games, so he had blond hair. :D OH, this chapter is dedicated to my cyber bestie on FF, SweetShireen! Thanks for reading!

**Last Chapters Question: **What was your most embarrassing moment?

**Winning Answer:** _When I was five, I was afraid of locking doors. So I went to the bathroom with the door open. So one day, we were having house renovations, and I was using the bathroom when this random renovator guy opens the door to find me in there. It's awkward for a few seconds before he closes the door slowly while walking away. That was the day I learned to lock doors. _**-Emowriter**

******Question of the Chapter: **What's your favorite board game?

**My Answer:** I think my favorite is probably Life! :)

~Red


	24. Grimm Children

# 24 Last Straw

Daphne stared down her siblings, sincerely hoping they couldn't see through her warrior face. Her palms were sweating so much, a worm directly below might think it was raining. She held her breath and crossed her fingers around her short straw, willing the others' to be shorter.

When Sabrina finished counting down from three she and Basil thrust their straws into clear view, while Daphne let her hand linger behind her back, hoping the result would change with hesitation. But after Sabrina's third "humph" of impatience, she was forced to show the final result.

"Ha!" Basil crowed. "You have to go in, Daph! You lost!"

Daphne glowered at him. "That's not fair!" she reasoned. "Let's do two out of three."

"It is fair! You lost. Fair and square," Basil replied, running off before he could hear her response.

Daphne squeezed her eyes closed tight. /This can't be happening,/ she repeated to herself in her head. She didn't know how long she'd stood like that, but next thing she knew Sabrina was shoving a wet bandana into her hands.

"You'll need it to breath," she explained.

Daphne slouched miserably.

"I'll help you tie it on if you like?" her older sister offered. Daphne only nodded.

"Don't hang your head like that," Sabrina chastised as she proceeded to tie the bandana over her mouth and nose. "You have to be brave— I know you can."

Daphne instantly straightened herself out. Her sister was right. She could do this.

But as she approached her grandmother's old dollhouse, her resolve was suddenly withering. She didn't let that stop her, though. They'd drawn straws, after all. So she marched towards the door and swung it open before she lost her nerve.

Only when she took a few steps in did her gag reflexes kick in.

Daphne pulled the wet bandana closer to her face and silently vowed to herself that she wouldn't give Elvis treats for the next ten years. But she quickly withdrew the promise, because what if he didn't live that long? Then he would have lived a treat-less, a.k.a miserable, life. She shortened the sweat suspension to three days. That oughta teach him to leave the house when he had to lay gas. She also vowed to have Puck's head checked after all the smacking that had occurred as his punishment for leaving the sausages out.

She raced to the kitchen and snatched a large picnic basket, piling it high with food, both edible and not. Just then, a wicked thought popped her head. She smirked to herself.

With her mountain of food she trudged up the stairs and into Granny Relda's room, where the smell was less potent— /and/ where, she knew, the boards on the window weren't as firm. She jimmied the first board free and the others were quick to follow. She peered out the window and thought that, yes, it was a long drop, but she would bend her knees and hope for the best.

Daphne grabbed her grandmother's comforter and wrapped it firmly around the picnic basket, unwilling to leg the food come to harm before chucking it out the window. She nervously watched it plunge to the ground and peeled her fingers away from her eyes just in time to see the bundle land safely. She let out a breath before throwing herself over the sill, not giving herself time to think of it.

The feeling of flight overtook her and she momentarily thought she was still in the air after having landed.

Daphne smiled to herself impishly. She unbound the food and laid the comforter on the ground, smoothing all the corners and putting all the food out, before finally plopping in the center.

It was a feast. She ate a luxurious, relaxed pace (which was still really fast) and didn't stop until every last Ogre's Toe Tart was resting nicely in her tummy. She was licking her fingers one by one when she heard a voice above yelling, "Daphne! I can't believe you!"

Daphne looked up to see her sister's reddened face, glaring down at her from their grandmother's bedroom window. A red bandana was hanging around her neck.

"We thought you had passed out or something, only to find /you ate all the food/! After all I've done for you, just to have you turn around and stab me in the back!"

"All that /you've/ done for /me/?!" Daphne shouted. "You made me go into the house of horrors with only a bandana for protection! To get you food you'd have grumbled about had I given it to you! I think it's fair."

"We drew straws! Not even I could have saved you from that fate!"

"Save the Shakespeare! You could have taken my place! Your hands weren't tied!"

"And you punish me by eating all the food we own? I'm /starving/!" her sister complained.

"I think it's only right," Daphne defended, "that since I braved the smell to /get/ the food that I should be the one to /eat/ the food."

Just the Basil's face popped up beside Sabrina's. "But I'm /hungry/!"

Daphne gestured to the empty Tupperware containers that littered the comforter. "Well that's too bad, because it's all gone."

"That's not fair!"

Daphne smiled up at her brother. "In the words of a wise little I once knew, /fair and square/!"

She then stood up, stretched herself out, and turned towards the woods. She needed a little walk.

And as Daphne listened to her sister and brother yelling at her in the distance, she thought about how next they'd think twice about drawing straws.

* * *

I know it's kind of a weak attempt, being more 'Drawing Straws' than 'Last Straw', but I've seen less relevance in some.

-Cat

* * *

**Last Question:** What's your favorite board game?

**Best Answer: **_QotC: Oh geez, I have quite a few favorite board games, but I have on least favorite: Monopoly._  
_ Yeah, yeah, it's a classic, it's fun, it's entertaining..._  
_ JUST NOT FOR MY FAMILY._  
_ You see, my 5 year old brother, Daren, has a 'wonderful liking' (read: creepy obsession) with Monopoly. He says, and I quote, 'When I grow up, I'm gonna have every version of Monopoly, and I'll play it with my kids every day!'_  
_ So every once in a while, he uses puppy dog eyes to convince my mom into having us all play it._  
_ More times than I can count on both hands, this ends with _  
_ A) Someone Crying_  
_ B) Accused Cheating_  
_ C) Screaming_  
_ D) Biting/Clawing, and/or Tackles to the Ground_  
_ Or E) All of the Above_  
_ So, basically, my favorite game is every game BESIDES Monopoly. -_(Thank you for making my day.)

**New Question:** If you could say anything to anyone right now, using no names, what would it be?

**My Answer:** TheAfterShock on deviantART is my page. Look it up and read "A letter to you" (jouranl entry). That is what I would say.

Happy New Years everyone!

-Red


	25. Relda

25. Smirk

Relda gazes around the courtroom. So many friends, even more enemies. So many pitying looks, even more snarls and hateful glares. But even more than any of that, Relda Grimm notices the deceit flying around, deceit that surpasses the injustice of the court. It's the deceit of trying to fool oneself. She sees it mostly in the form of arrogance. The haughty looks tossed towards one another in contempt or, if you're the sort, conspiracy. In this case, both.

But some catch Relda's eye more than others.

Puck. His smirk is one used only to mask inner feelings. Whatever they may be. A deeply sensitive boy, Relda knows. A hard shell to protect himself, especially from father-like figures. However, his smirk is not one that has anything to do with the Grimms' current situation in Mr. Canis' case.

Charming. The juror was undoubtedly hiding something, his smirk apparently being part of the act and the only way to elude suspicion. Besides, he'd never been too humble about anything, anyway.

Nottingham. Mayor Heart. Bluebeard. All falling into the category of conspirators with a burning hatred for the Grimm family, each one feeling superiority towards one another and everyone one else. And today their smirks actually hold water— they think they've won a victory. Well, Relda thought, they have something else coming. The game's not over till it's over.

Robin Hood. His smirk was a common layer tactic. Whirl the jury into a frenzy using self-confidence and abruptness, hoping to compensate for the lack of actual defense.

Judge Hatter's smirk. Of pure lunacy— probably not even realizing his expression is just so.

Jacob. His smirk was his shield. It hid all his hurt and insecurities.

But there was a question on her mind; what did this facial expression do for any one of these individuals? It was an odd question, for sure, even to her, but one she couldn't help asking herself. But did any of them gain something from always appearing self assured? All the arrogance being displayed nauseated her. Didn't they ever get tired of it? There were other ways to show she supposed it was one of those things they'd have to learn for themselves.

But she's not one to judge; it's one of those things they'll have to learn for themselves.

* * *

-Cat

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but we were busy. :) Anyway, first off, I'd just like to say, thanks to all those who nominated this challenge and Cat's one-shot "The Bagel." It means the world to us, really it does. And of course, as any writer would, I wouldn't mind if you'd like to vote for us again in the second round.

And with out any further ado, here are the question. Wooooh:

**Last Question: **_If you could say anything to anyone right now, using no names, what would it be? _

**Best Answer:** I found each of the answers very personal and emotional, if you are really interested, I suggest you go to the review box and look. :)

**New Question: **_Considering there are only a few chapters that have left to be written, I would like to have a few ideas for who you would like to be in them. Any really odd characters that you think we might not have- or something you'd like to be in the chapter. Each time we use one of your ideas, there will be a shout-out to you in that chapter, _so you have to make sure you keep reading :)

Oh, and just so you are kept up-to-date, I'm thinking of starting a new challenge soon. (That doesn't mean I'll leave you in a lurch for this one!) I was thinking about doing the Ipod Shuffle challenge, considering I love music...what do _you_ think?

-Red


	26. Wicked Witch, Monkey, Cat

Hundred Word Challenge: 26. Monkey (or Chimpanzee…)

"Flying monkeys," the Wicked Witch of the West fumed to her disfigured tabby cat, Frankenstein. "Who was the idiot who thought of that one? It's a good thing you're dead Frank L. Baum."

She paced back and forth in her apartment. Her fists were clenched and she ground her teeth.

"They can't get a thing right. Not a single thing. They're not even true followers. We plan to go to a New York Jets game, and what do they do?" she muttered bitterly. "They ditch me! And it was my birthday!"

She marches to her small green-walled kitchen and starts banging her pots around. She wasn't in the right state of mind to be cooking, but like heck was that going to stop her.

"And they smell bad," she grumbled and shoved a pot of water onto the stove-top. She turned on the element and whipped around to face Frankenstein.

The cat meowed pathetically.

"I do not!" the witch yelled harshly. Then she raised her arm and inhaled deeply. She cringed. "Okay, maybe I do," she relented.

Frankenstein meowed again.

"But with good reason!" she defended herself.

The gnarled up cat hissed.

"It's not my fault that_ somebody_ used up all the hot water, okay?" the with screeched.

Her attention returned to the stove-top. She saw that the element hadn't turned red and let out a frustrated cry. She moved the pot to the counter and, without thinking, put her hand on the element. Oh, it had been hot alright.

She screamed and snatched her hand back.

As she ran cold water over her hand she muttered through gritted teeth, "This is definitely the monkeys' fault."

Frankenstein let out a gurgle that the Wicked Witch of the West thought might be an attempted growl.

The witch gave the sink-eye to the cat before turning her attention to her burn.

_Always the monkeys' fault._

* * *

_-Cat  
_

* * *

**A.N.: **_  
_

**Old Question: **___Considering there are only a few chapters that have left to be written, I would like to have a few ideas for who you would like to be in them. Any really odd characters that you think we might not have- or something you'd like to be in the chapter. Each time we use one of your ideas, there will be a shout-out to you in that chapter, _so you have to make sure you keep reading :)

__**Winner:** All of you! I'm going to try and incorporate ever single one of your ideas. Thank you guys :)

**New Question: **_What's your favorite food, and why?_

__**My answer:** I love food. That's a tough one, but probably sushi...or Feqatcha (?) bread.

Have an awesome week, guys!

-Red


	27. Snow, Jacob Grimm, Briar

Hundred Word Challenge: #27 Eyes (or thighs…)

"Do you like him?" Snow asked Briar, gesturing towards Jacob Grimm.

Briar bit her bottom lip. She had asked herself this question many times since his first visit to Sacred Grounds. "I think so," she decided.

Snow continued, "You realize that everyone's gonna put you through hell, right? Liking, dating- maybe even marrying- a Grimm."

Never tearing her eyes from Jake, Briar acknowledged Snow with a nod. She had also thought about that often.

Snow turned her gaze to the Grimms. "He must be pretty special," she remarked. "Eyes or thighs?"

Briar turned to stare at Snow. Had she heard properly? "Excuse me?"

"Pick one," Snow elaborated encouragingly. "Eyes or thighs?"

Briar chuckled and decided to humor Snow. "I don't know," she said. "Those thighs are pretty hot," she commented with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But his eyes..."

Snow smiled knowingly. "I agree."

"With which part?" Briar inquired.

"He has nice thighs."

Neither women could contain their laughter at that point.

Briar wiped stray tears from her eyes. "Yeah, but they can't compare with his eyes." And she returned her gaze to the blonde Grimm.

Just then Jake decided to look over at the two princesses. Briar and him locked gazes. He threw her a boyish grin and redirected his focus to his mother.

"Mm-hmm," Snow chirped. "Nice thighs, gorgeous eyes."

* * *

-Cat

* * *

I'm not sure if it's been a long time since I last updated...but it sure feels like it. Sorry.

Anyway, first order of business!

I would like to thank the most amazing-est person ever today! And her name just happens to be Arisha. Many- heck, most of you probably- know SweetShireen, right? (Or as we like to call her, Cherry) Well, Shireen's sister is Arisha. And Arisha decided that she would make a wonderful cover photo for this challenge. Isn't that awesome? (It will be uploaded shortly after this chapter is.) So, all rights go to Arisha for this drawing. Everyone give her a clap. A big old whopper of a clap, cause she deserves it.

Annnd, second order of business! :)

**Last Question of the Whatever: **___What's your favorite food, and why?_

__**Winner: **_Quesadillas. Or nachos. Burritoes...ANYTHING MEXICAN. Hot damn, I love Mexican food. I told my mom I switching from African to Mexican. She just got annoyed. Mexican food is awesome. Just...awesome. -emowriter_

__Thank you for making my evening, _emowriter. _ You my friend, are awesome.

**Question of the Whatever: **_If you could go one place (just one!) where would it be, and why?_

__**My answer: **Pretty sure I haven't asked this before...if I have...oh well. Answer it again! :) My answer is Ireland. It's beautiful, with it's lush greeness and castles and history. And then I could finally say (after I've been there) I come from Ireland. People believe me anyway, because of the red hair...but then I wont be lying.

PS: Isn't it weird? **Another** gushy story by Cat...maybe I'm finally getting to her.

-Red


	28. Basil, Red, Daphne

Hundred Word Challenge: # 28 Sugar

"First put the eggs in, then the flour and mix it," Daphne ordered.

Red raised her hand. Not waiting for a reply, she continued, "I'm pretty sure the flour comes first..."

"That's not what the recipe says," Daphne interjected.

"Hey, guys," Basil called from the other end of the kitchen. "Where's the salt? I'm gonna need two cups of it."

"Salt? We're baking cookies— we only need a teaspoon of salt," Daphne replied.

"Oh yeah?" Basil countered. "Then what makes it sweet, Smarty-Pants?"

"Uh, sugar. Duh!"

Basil snorted. "That shows how much you know."

"We could do it the healthy way," Red suggested. "Without salt or sugar."

"No, Red, that was a very bad idea," Basil scolded.

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because what's a cookie without salt?"

"Sugar," Daphne butted in. "What's a cookie without sugar?"

He looked at her blankly.

"I'll show you." She took the unfinished batter and added a scoop of salt. In a flash it was dumped on Basil's head.

He stared at his older sister in disbelief.

Daphne swiped a finger along his soggy clothes and tasted the batter.

"Needs sugar," she concluded.

* * *

**-Cat**

* * *

**A.N.:  
**

****That awkward moment when you go to write an Author's Note, and your brain turns blank. Oh well. I hope you liked this one guys! :)

I would just like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me and Cat, it just makes us want to jump off a cliff. (To see if we can fly of course!)

**Last QOTC: **___If you could go one place (just one!) where would it be, and why?_

**Winner: **_Hmmmm...DIDNEY WORL!and by that i mean MGM studios at disneyworld. Why you ask? Two reasons. 1) last time we were there, we went into a pin shop. There was this guy just kinda wondering around. Well my sister and i (10 and16 respectively at the time) we were walking around, enjoying the pins and looking for more for our collection. So the guy walks up to my sister and goes (with a lisp)"excuse me miss, could i trouble you for 20 seconds to take a look at your pins" this guy had to b in his 60s to 70s. So he is looking at her pins, and when he was done, he shows u thathis pins on his hat light up. Then je goes "the electrial perade wont be the only thing lighting up tonight" i just about died  
the second reason is a simple three words...TOWER OF TERROR! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN -_**Solaria daughter of Apollo**_  
_

******QOTC:** _What is your favorite movie (and why of course!)?_**  
**

__**My Answer:** _My favorite movie is Pride and Prejudice and Tangled (big contrast, I know.) It's just such a lovely story that I know I can relate too, as many others can. And Tangled is just a happy cute movie that makes me laugh. :)_

__-Red


	29. Sabrina, Pinnochio, Puck

Hundred Word Challenge: #29 What?

"Hey, Pinhead," Puck addressed Pinnochio, "Do you remember when you handled the Headless Horseman's head?"

Pinnochio peered up from the encyclopedia he had been reading. "What?"

"You know, in the Book of Everafter...," Puck prodded.

Pinnochio did indeed remember, but he hoped that if he played dumb Puck would leave him be. So he repeated, "What?"

Puck smirked. "Guess being made and stuck from the forest's wooden tree-thingies made your skull thicker than an ant's."

This time it was Puck's poorly made up sentence that drove Pinnochio to ask, "What?"

"Anyway," Puck continued, "I was just wondering if his head felt like it could be eleven percent of his body weight."

Pinnochio awed at Puck's train of thought. "What?"

"Well, I read that the head is eleven percent of a person's entire body weight. I was kinda doubting that theory, considering that Grimm here-" Puck motioned towards Sabrina, who was sitting on the other side of the kitchen table, "-has a head the size of Antarctica."

Sabrina looked up at his comment. She sneered and retorted, "I thought you were allergic to reading."

Puck dismissed her with his hand. "I'm only allergic to reading _words_."

Now Pinnochio was beginning to wonder if Puck even _had_ a train of thought. In his confusion, his response came out. "What?"

Puck huffed exasperatedly. "Did Saint Nick make you blind? Is that why that's the only thing you can say?"

"What-"

"There it is again!" Puck cried.

'-Is that supposed to mean?' Pinnochio finished off in his head.

"Just speechless in my presence, I suppose," Puck responded.

Sabrina snorted. "Or in the natural aura of disgusting filthiness and stupidity you give off."

Pinnochio didn't think one could have an aura of filth. "What?"

Puck ignored Pinnochio's question. "All I wanted to know was if the darned head was eleven percent of the Horseman's body weight! Is that too much to ask?"

"Ask Pinnochio," Sabrina said.

Puck turned his attention back to the former marionette. "Is it?"

Pinnochio had zoned out during the argument and had lost track on the conversation. "What?"

Puck pushed his chair backwardly. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "You guys are a bunch of falafel waffles."

And then he left.

Pinnochio turned to Sabrina, his expression in itself was questioning.

"He's been spending too much times with Daphne and those chimpanzees," she mumbled before getting up and leaving the room.

"What?" Pinnochio muttered to himself.

* * *

-Cat

* * *

*snorts* I didn't read this one before. Awesome way to make my Tuesday better! Anyway...Yeah. I'm really, really, really sorry it's been so long. Three months, can you believe it? But I've been busy with two plays...and Cat just sends me the stories. She doesn't ever upload (thanks for the help,Cat!). But hey, I wanted to talk to you guys! Do any of you have Instagram, deviantART, or kik? 'Cause I would love to chat with you! PM me if you want to :)

So..where were we? Oh right.

**Last QOTW: **___What is your favorite movie (and why of course!)?_**  
**

**Best Answer: **_QotC: Rise of the Guardians, Tangled or Sharkboy and Lavagirl. I don't watch that many movies, but I hope to soon. They were all super cute. Sharkboy and Lavagirl because it's one of the first movies I remember seeing, and because the ending where Sharkboy and Lavagirl held fingers was just really adorable. Plus it's still cool when you get older. Tangled was really funny, and pretty much the only Disney movie with singing and one character is like, "Why's everyone singing?" And the backstory was really sweet (Flynn was in a orphanage and created an alias like his hero's name)...plus the ending was actually pretty cool for a kids film. Also, I saw it at my friend's birthday, and it was a lot of fun, so I associate good memories with it. And then Rise of the Guardians because it was a movie that made me cry (I'm so lame), and the backstories were awesome. Plus Jack seems to be a lot like an angstier Puck,__ so... -_**emowriter**

(Just a reminder, if I never pick your answer...and you want me to? Well, make your review long! I love long reviews :D)

**New QOTW: **_If you could have any job in the world- no matter how far fetched or untalented for that job you may be- what would it be?_

**My Answer: **I would be what I'm trying to be. I want to be an actress (or singer, if I had to be). I love the spotlight (for the most part) and the only times I feel really, truly alive and happy (at the same time) is when I'm on stage.

-Red


	30. Charming

30. Competition

Charming sits on his bed in the Hotel of Wonders, trying to sift through his thoughts of everything going on around him. Trying to see the big picture.

They are in the middle of a war. Every war is made up of battles. When it boils down to it, war is just one big competition. One big game of poker. You plan and strategize, bluff your way through and pray for the best. Only difference is, in war you're gambling with peoples' lives. But it's all worth it in the end if you win.

This is how Charming chooses to look at this whole situation. His soldiers are most definitely not dispensable, not by a long-shot, but if it helps the outcome of the war, then a few sacrifices could be made. But just a few. He knows he has to play his cards right.

He wishes he were actually referring to poker rather than this sick, twisted game called war. He's not sure if he can take on the responsibility of handling a life other than his own.

/Just a competition,/ he frequently tells himself. _You, Charming, are not one to lose a competition._

And he isn't. Not him. He is gonna win this competition, no matter what it takes. He knows he will, because even though he's not a very nice man, his intentions are, for once, not selfish. And better yet, they are not evil. Everyone knows that, even if it's not immediately apparent, good always conquers evil. It's a law that God himself ensures. If God is for them, then who can be against them?

And that is the most important reason of why he, _they_, will win this competition. Together.

* * *

-Cat

* * *

Argghhhh. It's been so long since I've posted one of mine! What's up with this?! Oh well. *sighs* I guess we'll both just have to patiently wait. I think one of mine is actually next, so yay! :D

And,...what is this?! Me, updating almost actually within a reasonable time limit? Incredible!

**Last Chapters Question: **_If you could have any job in the world -no matter how untalented for that job you may be- what would it be?_

**Best Answer: **_QotD: Well, I'd be an actress. And I'd act in all the movie adaptations of books. So I'd be Rue and Nudge and Briar...and then I'd be a singer so I could sing the soundtracks. And I'd write my own songs. I'd also be a best-selling author so I could write the books for the movies that I'd act in. And then I'd be an English teacher so I could teach students how to be an amazing writer like me (since I'm a famous author). And then I'd be an artist so I could draw art for my stories and stuff. And I'd be a super-cool famous Youtuber who reviewed fanfictions of my books. _

_ So I'd be a actress-singer-songwriter-author-teacher-artist-Youtuber. And I'd be really rich. And I'd give tons of money to charities and homeless people._ **-****emowriter**

((A.N.: Argh, emowriter, stop writing such entertaining reviews! LOL, scratch that. I need the excitment. Oh, and another random note, I have Instagram, so you should follow me ginger_piper if you tell me who you are I'll follow back! :D )

**This Chapters Question: **_(I need to get to know my readers) What is your favorite past time/ hobby? Who did you spend that time with?_

**My Answer: **_Well, I guess my favorite past time is when I'm up on stage. There's nothing better than feeling the rush of all your hard work finally paying off. And I spent it with many people. Hannah was the steady friend through it all, though. _

-Brooke


	31. Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Henry

Hundred Word Challenge: #31 Wishes

Sabrina looked at the fifteen birthday candles burning on her cake. Her _normal_ cake.

She glanced around the room. _Granny, Dad, Mom, Basil, Daphne, Elvis, Jake._ The only one missing was the one she really wished was there. Puck. That little bag of fart breath.

Uncle Jake had decided to come home for Sabrina's birthday, but Puck had chose to stay back to look for some magical marker or something. Sabrina hadn't wanted to hear it when Uncle Jake had tried to explain why he hadn't come. It was her birthday. It was supposed to go perfectly. Puck was a jerk for not letting it be just that.

Sabrina snapped back to reality when Daphne sighed. "Come on Sabrina, just blow out the dang candles."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, earning another hearty sigh from Daphne.

"Okay. Fine. Here goes."

Sabrina closed her eyes. She therefore, didn't see the collective gesture from everyone in the room signalling for a certain fairy to enter the room. Sabrina blew out the candles, not that she had _really_ wished for anything. She opened her eyes smiling. She turned her eyes to Daphne who was grinning like an idiot.

"What did you wish for?" She practically demanded.

"Now, if she told, that would make it not come true. Isn't that right, Grimm?"

Sabrina's eyes widened at his voice. Her attention shot to the blonde boy leaning against the kitchen door frame. She smiled.

"Exactly." She let the word escape her mouth.

"But…I think I could guess what she _was_ wishing." Puck started. He walked towards the chair she was sitting on. He gave her a half hug from the back of the chair. "And I'm pretty sure it just came true. Happy Birthday, Stinky."

Sabrina grinned," You realize how completely cliché that is, right? But thank you, nonetheless."

Henry looked at the two teenagers that were getting closer and closer with every word. He would pop if anything happened between those two. "So…" He said breaking the silence that was getting increasingly awkward for everyone in the room but the two teens. Both their heads snapped towards the Henry. "Who's up for some cake?" His voice cracking over the last word.

"Oh, I haven't had anything sweet in forever!" Puck complained. "Jake here," he gestured to Sabrina's Uncle," has been very strict with a 'no sweets rule'. It's practically killed us both!"

Daphne shifted in her seat, eyeing the cake. "So…is that a yes, or a no?"

**A.N.:**

*Le gasp* What is this? A chapter from Red? That's practically unheard of. But nonetheless! I'm heerrreeee!

So, just a bit of Puckabrina for you fans out there...because I've been getting a lot of PM's about that recently. And, I updated! Aren't you proud of me? I know I am.

**Last Chapters Question: **___ What is your favorite past time/ hobby? Who did you spend that time with?_

**Best Answer: **_I really love roller skating. It's not in my normal hobby field of read-write-doodle-watch movies, but it's so much fun, especially now that I have roller skates that fit. My mom bought me a pair of my own skates in middle school that she figured I'd grow into. I don't know what planet she was living on when she decided that, though, because they're a men's size 12, and my feet are a 9 or a 9 & 1/2, and weren't that big back then. My old skates fit my boyfriend, though, so we go skating together now, because there's a really nice park about halfway between our houses with lots of paths. There's also a roller rink, and I go there with my friends sometimes. I go to the park more often, though, because it's free._** -Curlscat  
**

**This Chapters Question: **_So, since most of you I believe are in school (whether it be college or first/secondary schooling), what's your favorite subject in school?_

**My Answer:** _My favorite is English. Unless we're going with extra-curicular. Than it would be theater or music. _**  
**

**-Red**


	32. Baba Yaga and Guardians

Hundred Word Challenge: 32. Imagine

"What would the world be like without me?" Baba Yaga thought aloud, addressing her pets.

Her guardians— Bright Sun, Black Midnight, and Red Dawn— stared at her as if wanting the witch to elaborate.

"I mean," she continued. "What if I were a nice person? What if I stopped intimidating and eating people?"

Black Midnight whimpered.

Baba Yaga rolled her one good eye. "I know it's hard to picture now, but taking down the fence may be a good start." The old hag thought for a moment. "That would mean I would have no use for you three..."

Black Midnight's whining became louder. Red Dawn let out a deafening screech, her objection was clear. Bright Sun, who had looked uninterested up until this point, hissed menacingly.

"You're right," Baba Yaga said in her thick Russian accent. "I don't know what came over me."

Some things just aren't worth imagining.

* * *

-Cat

* * *

Wow. The chapter came quickly. I'm so proud of myself. *puffs out chest*

So, yeah. That's that.

**Last Chapters Question: **___So, since most of you I believe are in school (whether it be college or first/secondary schooling), what's your favorite subject in school?_

**Best Answer:**_ My favorite subject is... All of them? I'm in a nonfiction workshop right now that's a lot of fun._**  
**

Special Note: _Thanks to OoCucakeQueenoO for all the reviews!_  


**This weeks question:** Would you like us to add a bit more romance or a bit more adventure to some of these?

-Red


	33. Basil, OC (Brooke)

Hundred Word Challenge: #33 Hello

Basil was at a birthday party. It was like any six year old's party: Lots of kids and they were all making friends. Basil made eye contact with one of the little girls and she made her way over to him.

"Hi! I'm-" The black haired little girl started.

"You had me at hi." Basil said.

The young girl cocked her eyebrow. "What?"

"I said 'Y-y-you had me at hi.'" Basil repeated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She inquired.

"I don't really know. My mommy was wa-wa-watching a movie, and one of the people said it. But then the girl ki-kissed the guy in the movie…" Basil trailed off.

"Oh." The little girl said. She went up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Basil blushed as did the little girl. "I'm Brooke by the way…" She said.

"Brooke, that's a pre-pretty name…Brooke." Basil stuttered.

"What's yours?" Brooke asked.

"Basil."

"Basil…I like that."

**A.N.:**

What? One by Red,...that's practically unheard of! :P

This was really just a set up for another one of these one-shots. (#95)

Though I did have the idea of two little kids doing this.

I wrote number 95, before I wrote this. That's why it might not make sense that he's stuttering. He has a natural stutter. That's why. :P

**Question of this Chapter: **What's your favorite tv show?

**My answer: **Right now...it's a mix. I like Vampire Diaries, Hope and Faith, My Wife and Kids, The Big Bang Theory, Community...that's all I can think of right now.

~Red


End file.
